Rainy Days
by Wish on a star6
Summary: ONESHOT! 'When gray skies turn blue your dreams come true'...ok so i suck at summaries but this is my 1st fan fic.. so no flames! RxR tho please


**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the characters nw doI? If i did thenof course Tai and Yama would be a couple...ok?

**WARNINGS:** This is a _yaoi_ fic (A.K.A. Slash, M/M, whatever you want to call it...), if you don't like it then please don't read it.

**Authors Notes: **This is my 1st fanfic, so sorry for the suckiness in advanced. Also there WILL be errors...so sorry for that too... also...NO FLAMES!

* * *

Taichi's POV

I' looked out my window. It was raining. It was so early in the afternoon, but the sky was gray. 'I hope the rain doesn't get any harder, then maybe it will be perfect to play soccer. Perfect, just like Yama's eyes… Wait… What? Why did I just compare Yama's eyes to perfection? I mean they are nice, but they're on a guy. And thinking about a guy like that is wrong, right? Maybe I should just get some rest, but it's still so early. And I have to remember that's its his birthday tomorrow too. What to get him?

Yamato's POV

Stupid Tai! Dammit… This is so wrong on so many levels, but how can I deny it any longer? For so long we've been friends, and for a year now I've been having these feelings. But it doesn't make any sense, Tai's so hot headed and so different form me, and not by type, plus he's a boy! It took me so long to realize, but I, Yamato Ishida am in love with none other than my best friend, Taichi Yagami.

Normal POV

Tai was sitting at his desk still contemplating the feeling he got when he compared Yamato's eyes to perfection. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Yamato enter their classroom.

"Yo," Yamato said while flicking Tai's head, grabbing his attention. Tai looked up,

"Huh?" as soon as he saw his friend his expression completely changed. "I mean, OWW! Man that hurt!" Tai started to smile, letting Yama know that he was just kidding.

"You loser! That did not hurt!" he retorted punching Tai in the shoulder.

"Whatever man," Tai said. Soon after they started talking and laughing. Tai noticed that all his sulking and thinking about Yama dissipated and all that mattered was that moment talking to his best friend. At the moment, he didn't understand why he felt that way, he just did.

On the other hand, Yama, knew exactly what he was feeling, the feeling was love. He however still had no idea why he felt that way towards his friend. But that wasn't the only fact that bothered him in the past. It was also the fact that these strong and unspoken feelings he had, were not for a girl of the opposite gender, but for one of his own, a guy. And they were for his best friend, Tai.

The bell rang and Yama left Tai to go sit in his seat, Yama sat a few chairs up from Tai, as he was walking up to his chair, Tai's eyes were unknowingly following his best friend and gazing at him. A  
s soon as he found himself starring, he quickly averted his eyes out the window. It was still raining, ever since yesterday it hadn't stopped. He watched as each raindrop hit the window and slowly made its way down. Each raindrop he saw was like an emotion he had towards Yama, he didn't know what the unexplainable emotion he felt yesterday was, and he didn't know how to feel about it either.

The rest of the school day went on as such. Talking and laughing with only Yamato, and ignoring everyone else from deep thought. After school, Tai went to Yama's locker,

"Hey Yama! Wanna hang out after school?" Tai asked.

"Why?" Yamato inquired. _Maybe_, his heart started to race; _maybe he remembered that it's my birthday today? But that doesn't make any sense, he hasn't remembered my birthday in three years. Plus I never mentioned to him since. Maybe T.K. mentioned it to him. Oh well, if he remembers that's good, but if it's nothing then its ok too, 'cause I don't need a present from him, I get one from him everyday… his friendship…_ "Umm…" Yamato started, "I'd love to hang out, but I got band practice, and it's still raining." "That's okay, soccer practice ends at the same time. So ill call you and meet you at your house!" Tai shouted, running towards soccer practice.

"O…kay" Yamato said confused. _Maybe he did remember,_ Yamato thought to himself._ Nah… Tai isn't that bright._

Yama's POV

"This doesn't make any sense"… Yama said quietly to himself. Dammit Tai! Because of you I can't think straight, I can't even play my bass right, not to mention focus problems now. I don't understand why I'm making such a big deal about this; this could be just another day that he wants to hang out with me. Maybe I shouldn't make a big deal out of this because it's most likely going to blow up in my face. Plus sooner or later ill get over him forgetting my birthday again. 

Tai's POV

_Ok, I skipped soccer practice, and it's Yama's birthday, there's no way that I'd forget it this time. I'm so confused, before these feelings I have for Yama kept reoccurring, I kept shrugging them off as strong feelings for my best friend, but now I don't think so anymore. I mean that at school I would completely ignore anybody except Yama, because I was thinking about him .I think I'm seriously in love with him. But it's so wrong, he's my best friend, much less a guy. I bet he's going to think so low about me for falling for my best friend. Whatever these feelings are I can't feel conflicted not today, not on his birthday. I'm going to make up for all those forgotten years._ Just after finishing that thought I walked past by a jewelry shop. I walked in and I was amazed that they didn't kick me out, as I was soaked from walking in the rain without an umbrella. I looked around a little, then I saw it, a sapphire ring, it was perfect, it also matched his eyes. If anything for his birthday, I'll give him this, and tell him how I feel. I bought the ring (which cost a pretty penny) and made my way off to meet him.

Normal POV

Tai went over to Yamato's house to meet up with him after "soccer practice." He walked into Yama's garage where their band had been practicing. The boys just finished practicing and were packing their instruments up.

"Hi Yama!" Tai said.

"Hey Tai, We're almost done. Can you wait a sec? We just need to clean up," Yamato said.

"Yea sure," Tai said, walking back into the house. Soon Yama's band members left and it was just Tai and Yamato alone.

They just sat on the couch for a while, talking like best friends do and watching TV.

_It's now or never _Taichi said to himself, as he spontaneously turned off the TV, grabbing Yama's attention. Yama was actually watching TV so he turned to Tai with a confused look saying 'Why did you do that?' By the time Yamato looked at Taichi to ask him what he was doing, Taichi had already pulled a little jewelry box from the coat pocket of his uniform.

"What's that?" Yama asked.

"It's your birthday isn't it?" Tai asked with a smile on his face. "I forgot the last few, so I'm going to make this one extra special for you." Tai leaned in to place a kiss on Yama's tender cheek. When the kiss connected Yama tensed up, thinking _Oh no! He figured out that I'm in love with him! _But after the first second of the kiss he stopped caring. Yama's body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around the other boys body enjoying a warm embrace that he never thought was possible. Even thought the kiss was short, it seemed like the euphoria would last forever.

"Happy Birthday," Tai whispered, still less than an inch from Yama's lips. "That's one present, now before you say anything, open your second one," Tai pointed to the little velvet box in Yamato's hand. Yama didn't say a word; he just proceeded to open the little box in his hand. "Ah!" Yama gasped. "It's beautiful!" Yama managed to get out as he stared at the golden ring with a sapphire on it. He noticed something engraved in it, it was T.Y. Y.I. It was their initials, together in a heart.

"I know," Tai said. "I got it for you, because it reminded me of you. It looks just like your eyes, just" he paused, " the sparkle in the stone isn't as intense as the sparkle in your eyes." Tai started to blush, and was soon joined by his best friend.

"Umm… Tai?" Yamato asked a little concerned. "It doesn't fit my middle finger."

"I know that," Tai said. "That ring is meant your left ring finger."

"Huh?" Yama asked confused, but slipping his new and special ring on his left ring finger.

"Want to know the last part of your Birthday present?" Tai asked. Yamato just stared at him. "Well… Yamato…I love you." Tai placed bluntly. Yama's mouth fell. If it weren't attached to his face, it would've fallen with a loud "THUD" on the ground.

"What?" Yama asked unable to comprehend what was being said to him.

"You heard me…I know this is a little much, but then why do you think I got you that ring, with our initials engraved on it? I mean is started like a year ago, but I just ignored it, then today I couldn't ignore it any more. Then I realized… I love you, Yamato Ishida." Yamato lent in to Taichi and placed a kiss on his lips on the other boys. When the kiss broke Yama whispered,

"This is the best birthday I ever had, I never knew that my dreams could become a reality, but… I love you too, Taichi Yagami" Yama kissed Tai on the cheek, as a thank you. "Look Tai, the sky is blue, it stopped raining," Yama pointed out.

"Your eyes are still a better color." Tai said, wrapping his arms around Yamato, pulling him into a warm, never-ending embrace.


End file.
